


A Gathering to Remember

by FloofFoxxieSonia



Series: Coroika Oneshots (Kink Warning!) [4]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Friend/Relative Gathering, Hugging, Splatoon (Manga), Stomach noises, Stuffing, belly stuffing, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofFoxxieSonia/pseuds/FloofFoxxieSonia
Summary: The aftermath of overeating appears to have taken over Emperor. This seems embarrassing.
Relationships: Emperor/N-Pacer (Splatoon)
Series: Coroika Oneshots (Kink Warning!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Gathering to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a fetish fanfiction. It contains belly stuffing, fluff, stomach noises, and overall belly kink related content. If you do not like this kind of stuff or are personally offended or triggered by the fact that it's a certain fandom, please click off and scroll no further. It is not my fault if you read something you dislike, therefore do not read this if you are not into this, as overreacting proves immaturity. All characters are over 18, always have been in my stuff like this. Otherwise, if you're here to read this, please enjoy.

"So, what do you think?" Laceless enthusiastically held up the tray containing the loaf of pound cake he had baked himself. Emperor hesitantly took a final swallow. He felt like his stomach was about to burst. Plus, his jacket was feeling really tight, which made it difficult to breathe properly. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced as a gurgle suddenly erupted from his stomach. Concerned, Prince looked in his older brother's direction after hearing the unexpected noises from Emperor's stomach.

"Sounds like you've reached your limit," said Prince quietly. Embarrassed, the King silently placed a hand over his abdomen, blushing. "Tell the others...that I have taken my leave." Nodding, Prince watched as Emperor stood up slowly, wobbling slightly. "Ugh." He placed a hand onto the table, using the other to rub his stomach as it grumbled again. Standing back up, he walked away, but not as fluid as usual. Something was off. And Emperor seemed like he was trying not to let anyone see him that way.

Emperor headed back to his room, desperate not to make a fool out of himself. Perhaps so many dishes were not meant to be consumed at once — especially in one sitting. It had already been quite an evening, full of greetings from guests, and unwanted physical contact with children. He was more than done with this gathering. As Emperor continued to process all the earlier events in his head, his stomach burbled noisily as a result of being too full.

He stopped to rub it, frowning as the rumbling in his abdomen didn't seem to get better. Not only did the noises coming from his stomach make him look strange, but the awkward way he had to walk to prevent it from hurting made it even worse. His belly was practically weighing him down, but luckily it was hard to tell from afar, unless someone were to look directly at his torso. Arriving at his bedroom, Emperor shut the doors behind him and rushed over to his bed, exhausted. Just as his stomach continued churning, he removed his eminence jacket, exhaling. Emperor's belly instantly plopped onto his lap, almost completely covering his crotch. 

His undershirt wasn't even able to keep it covered as his round tummy spilled out. "Ahh...much better." At this point he knew that he might have overdid it. With so many guests with so much food at such a big party, he was sure that Prince was probably getting full as well. Emperor snapped out of his thoughts as his stomach groaned loudly before he released a quiet burp. Removing his shoes and putting them by a side desk, he then lifted his undershirt, exposing his bloated, churning stomach, now bare for the eyes to see. Sitting upright, the golden yellow inkling couldn't even see his toes thanks to his belly. "..." 

Emperor couldn't think of what to say without being heard — an inkling's hearing is stronger than even a cat. This evening had certainly been an experience. He swore he could still feel all the little squidlings hugging him excitedly. He didn't want to even imagine them playing with his massive, stuffed gut. Now he was unable to sit up any longer. Emperor decided to bring his legs up onto the bed, rubbing his belly. He was exhausted, and ready to call it a day. 

*GwwWoOoooOOouuUuuurrrrRbllLl…* “Too..*hic*...much...food..Uuugh.” He rolled onto his side with a grunt and sighed. Despite being alone, Emperor kept wondering, why do I feel so embarrassed? He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when his belly gurgled loudly and he belched again. “*BUU-UUURRRRRAAAAAP!* Ah...excuse me.” He rolled onto his side, which wasn’t any better. He rolled onto his side, which wasn’t any better. He groaned again as his tummy made more deep, churning noises. Emperor thought he was going to explode. "Ahh...I feel so…*urp*"

*GUuuUUrrGlLllLeE*

"Ooouugh. Calm down." First, there were all the recipes that had been in Emperor's family for generations, foods from random fans he hadn't even heard of, Army's curry, and to top it off Laceless' pound cake. What a day, Emperor thought. What an interesting, stress-inducing day. He felt another burp coming. Emperor began thumping his fist against his chest, using the other hand to cover his mouth. 

"*BuuUuUuooOOooORrrRRRp!* Haaah. Excuse me."  
Hopefully, by now he could return to the event and enjoy some more time with his friends and relatives without any of them knowing about Emperor's mishap. He put his arms back in the sleeves of his jacket. But now was the hard part: closing it. Emperor inhaled deeply and held his breath, sucking in his belly. It quietly protested with a GrRrrr, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get his jacket back on and spend more quality time. He pulled down his undershirt and began to zip the jacket upwards, up to his chin. He adjusted the collar and exhaled, his stomach immediately growling and complaining from all the pressure.

By now Emperor was annoyed, frustrated, and even more embarrassed. He took off his eminence jacket again and slumped onto his side. The sudden motion made the contents of his belly shift abruptly with a slosh. How was he going to explain this? Emperor wondered. He groped the sides of his belly and let go, causing it to jiggle and churn. There was no way to describe how disgusted he was. He could feel his cheeks warming up, probably turning even redder. Being unable to walk straight was one thing, but an upset, bloated belly was no different, especially if it was the cause.  
Even after fifteen minutes, the gurgling hadn't really calmed down as Emperor couldn't tell, but he knew that some painful indigestion would probably be underway although it would be over faster if he fell asleep. Emperor was beginning to feel a little bit drowsy. Usually he would get pretty sleepy with a full stomach, but not as full as his belly at the moment. He flinched and gritted his teeth when he felt a painful grumble as air travelled through his bowels.  
"*UuuUurR—UuaaAaaAArrRRrrRrrP!* Ooough...I should've stopped at the curry…*hic* Oohhh." Emperor pinched the side of his belly and poked it with a finger.

He was just about ready to get this over with. Suddenly, his heart nearly stopped when he heard footsteps. Then there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Emperor?" N-Pacer's voice caused him to freeze. "Are you in there?" Emperor noticed her shadow beneath the door. She probably wasn't going to leave until he answered. "I highly recommend that you move along...nothing to see here." 

*GgGggWwwoOOorrRrG!*

Outside the door, N-Pacer frowned. "Are you ok..?" Her voice was a lot calmer than usual. She actually sounded concerned. "Mind if I come in?" Hearing more gurgling noises, she began to wonder if Emperor was having problems with his stomach. Emperor had no choice but to answer. "Come on in." He heard the sound of a door opening and closing again. N-Pacer turned around to see Emperor with a noisy, bloated gut. He tried to sit up but got back down again. N-Pacer felt herself blush at the sight of him like that. Her ears drooped slightly and she suddenly wanted to hide her face. 

There was no use leaving his room now. N-Pacer was awkwardly standing by the door, trying not to lose her mind. She looked like she was ready to possibly break down laughing. If he left, he'd be seen by literally everyone. Just having N-Pacer with him was much better than being surrounded. "So...it looks like the problem is your stomach..." She said, coming closer to the bed, bending over to set her elbows on the surface of it. Emperor couldn't help but look into her bright, sun yellow eyes. She reached out to touch his belly, pausing. "May I?" Emperor nodded, surprised by how warm her hands were when she placed them onto his belly — maybe it was his belly that was warm, but it was hard to tell. It rumbled continuously and N-Pacer looked at Emperor's troubled expression. 

"What have you done to yourself?" Emperor groaned, trying to focus on the movement of N-Pacer's hand. He could feel his stomach burble and bloat up a little before he covered his mouth, still unable to contain the burp. "*UUUUUOORRRRRRRRP!*" N-Pacer blushed more, still rubbing Emperor's belly. "Oh carp.... Excuse me." He mumbled, starting to blush as well. N-Pacer couldn't help but chuckle. She suddenly got an idea. She pushed her hand onto Emperor's belly, causing it to rumble loudly. "*UUUURRR—UUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRP!*...Aaah.. " N-Pacer couldn't help but smile. "Must've felt great to let that out~" Emperor weakly gave a thumbs up and mumbled, "Mhm." 

"Awww, I can hear it digesting...I never knew your tummy could handle so much food!" She gave it a gentle poke and smiled. "What are you, three?" Said Emperor, confused by her actions and sudden change of wording. N-Pacer blushed and awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "It's just that...your stuffed belly makes you look so cute that I..." her voice trailed off when Emperor put a hand on top of hers. "Would you like to come closer?" he whispered. Without hesitation, N-Pacer slowly took her jacket and shoes off. Then she lay down on her side to face Emperor, staring awkwardly. She opened her mouth, but she was silenced by Emperor's finger gently pressing against her lips. "Shhh."

He put his arms around her shoulders and brought her closer. N-Pacer could now feel Emperor's soft, bloated stomach against her body. She started to rub it again. She could now hear even the quietest gurgles from within his belly, as well as Emperor's soothing heartbeat. "How do you feel?" She asked him. "I'm okay. My stomach still feels pretty sick," he muttered. "I guess some more rest wouldn't hurt." N-Pacer smiled and nodded in agreement. Emperor knew that the large amount of food he had had would probably cause him to put on some extra weight. "I never knew you'd be so...inviting. Especially since we're alone..." 

"Wanna hear a secret~?" Emperor got closer to whisper into her ear. “I always thought you were adorable.” N-Pacer giggled and nuzzled his belly, sighing contentedly. The feeling of getting his belly rubbed and played with felt very soothing to Emperor. He gently patted her head and rubbed her ears, yawning himself. “Let’s stay like this a little bit longer, okay?” he whispered. “Sure,” replied N-Pacer. Emperor yawned again and shut his eyes. “Eging Jr. Encouraged me to check on you. And I don’t regret it at all.” She pressed her face into his belly - it was like a soft pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this is actually based on a headcanon I had that Laceless likes baking ^^;


End file.
